Infamous
by I Have No Shame
Summary: Ikuto didn't really pay that much attention to the new transfer kid at school; he had better things to worry about than some random guy. But that all changes when he notices the strange ball of light following the guy around. Was it a Shugo Chara? And what's the street thief of Tokyo got to do with him? [Street thief!Harry] [Has a Shugo Chara!Harry] [Ikuto/Harry]


**Infamous**

* * *

_Ikuto didn't really pay that much attention to the new transfer kid at school; he had better things to worry about that some random guy. That all changes when he notices the strange ball of light following the guy around. Was it a Shugo Chara? And what's the street thief of Tokyo got to do with him? **[Street thief!Harry] [Has a Shugo Chara!Harry] [Ikuto/Harry]**_

* * *

After the battle of Hogwarts and the war was officially over, Harry expected to finally have some peace and quiet. It had been tiring living under the fear and the pressure and it made him weary, so when it had finally ended, he had felt the weights fall from his shoulders with liberating relief. After the years spent sleeping in the cupboard as the street's delinquent to the next seven years surrounded by the mystery and murder, he believed to finally be free from the soul crushing expectations.

He was wrong.

It was now more than ever that people demanded more from him; the so-called saviour to their fairy tales. They wanted him to clear up the Death Eaters who escaped. They wanted him to stop the pure blood elitists. They wanted him to strengthen relations to the other magical communities like the centaurs who had helped during the war. They expected him to become an auror to continue fighting for them.

And it wasn't just the public.

Ron also wanted him to become an auror with the red-head. His friend thought they'd be running around on reckless adventures just like in their years at Hogwarts. Harry knew better. They would be stuck behind the desk filling paperwork and trapped in politics for the rest of their lives.

Hermione wanted them to go back to Hogwarts for the last year of school that they'd missed. She thought that it would be the same as their previous years at the school; that the other students wouldn't stare at them, ask for autographs and invade their privacy.

Hermione wasn't alone in her opinion to return, however, as Headmistress McGonagall had tried persuading him to attend their last year in hopes that it would calm the other students and their parents.

Then there was Ginny, who thought they'd resume dating, end up marrying and have children. It was slightly concerning how she had already planned their wedding and chosen their children's names. He might have went along with them, too. If it weren't for the tiny fact that he'd discovered he didn't like females like that.

Even Shacklebolt expected things from him. The auror had presumed he'd support him in his political crusade.

But he was tired.

So it was then that he decided to leave Britain and ended up in Japan after manually transferring all of his inheritance to muggle Japan's banks, miniaturizing all his possessions. In two days, he was no longer Harry Potter, but Kuro Haruki; an average kid living in a flat near Tokyo.

The first month living as Haruki was spent learning and perfecting his Japanese. By the end, he could not only speak the language like a local but also cast the translation spell wordlessly. He had also discovered his strange affinity for fire orientated magic during the month. Haruki didn't dwell on the surprising discovery past the few tricks he occasionally did as he was more interested in reconnecting to the muggle world and exploring the streets of Tokyo.

It was on one of his trips around the city that he had seen the slick motorbike, a monster of sleek black metal and streaks of purple just sitting in the store's window. Haruki had known from the moment he first set eyes on the beauty that he had to buy the bike. It was love at first sight.

The bike had cost a pretty penny but the Yamaha YZF R1 was well worth the money. Every night after that was spent speeding down the lanes of Tokyo, engine roaring at 186 mph. It was these times that Haruki really felt alive; adrenaline pumping through his veins, world zeroed into the black tarmac road the bike tore down and surroundings blurred into a mass of colours and lights. It felt like flying but so much faster.

Haruki would say it was a shame when on his tenth ride, the police tried to arrest him for speeding, chasing him in their own motorcycles and cars, sirens blaring as they honed in on him, boxing his bike in while they waited for Haruki to pull over. It would be, a shame that is, if not for the fact that the race between Tokyo's winding roads and the just-wide-enough alleyways was exhilarating. The threat just made it all the more exciting.

He smirked behind his helmet and revved the engine. The bike flew forward, Haruki's magic propelling him up as he sailed over the police car's roof. He thanked his wandless magic.

Later that night when a purple haired teenager named Ikuto was lazing about on his bed, there would be a brief report on the news about a black clad biker speeding down Tokyo's roads.

After two weeks and more sightings of the black clad biker, rumours started of a mysterious rider that roamed the streets at night.

* * *

**Yamaha YZF R1** - It is one of the fastest motorbikes in the world with a top speed of 186 mph and it was manufactured in Japan. I'm not really sure if you can get it in Tokyo and I really doubt you can actually just get a bike like that from a store just like that, but... well, who knows. But, I do know that are really expensive. Around £120 for a pair of it's tyres, £800 for the dual exhausts and £12,400 for the actual bike. I'm not really in the motorbike business, but damn, that's a lot to me.

**Kuro Haruki**

**Kuro** means Black. I decided that I wanted the family/surname to be connected to Sirius, so yeah.

**Haruki** is made up of two kanji (words/symbols); Haru and Ki. Both kanji has two different meanings depending on which kanji/spelling/form you use.

**Haru **can mean 'sun and sunlight' or 'clear up'. **Ki** can mean 'radiance and shine' or 'life'. I chose the kanji that means 'clear up' (Haru) and 'life' (Ki).

Altogether Harry's new name **Kuro Haruki **should mean something like 'Black Clear Life' or 'Clear Black Life'. Don't quote me though, I just got it from a website and I never really studied Japanese.


End file.
